


Perennial Rose

by magiclollies



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Centipede Kaneki Ken, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Ghoul, Injured Ayato, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Psychopaths In Love, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Submissive Kirishima Ayato, Teen Pregnancy, Top Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Unplanned Pregnancy, ayakane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiclollies/pseuds/magiclollies
Summary: Hidden underneath the welcoming blanket of the night sky, two Ghouls relished each others presence. Then like a passing thought, it occurred to them that not all things were right - and not all things were meant to be. But Ghouls were not right, so the mere act of embracing another's existence must be far more acceptable. . . but then again, not all things were right in this warped world of theirs.





	1. RESONANCE

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever so please cut me some slack :')  
> \- magic lollies

"The iron heart does not bleed. The iron wing does does not break - they exist. Here and now,"

\- DEATHNOTE

 

**RESONANCE; PROLOGUE - kirishima, ayato**

 

 

The burn was familiar, tangible. The wet sensation of blood gushing out of open wounds kept me sane, alive. But this time, I wasn't in an alley no, the unforgiving concrete floor I'm on my supposed death bed. No, he was only going to half kill me. Break exactly 103 bones and leave here to die - live. And so he commenced, cold hands expertly snapping my bones, cruelty gleaming in his malicious eyes. And then it occurred to me, Yamato made him like this. Suffering, pain, the solitude of insanity cultivated a demon. It also crossed my mind that the Kaneki I met at the coffee shop was tender, but this, this was a monster. A monster I helped to create.

 

"There, I half-killed you. . . But don't worry, I only did it because Touka-chan would never forgive me if you died. Next time . . . Our second meeting  **will** be your last,"

 

But that was seven months ago, Kaneki, why are you hesitating now?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters will not be this short! this is the prologue!  
> \- magic lollies


	2. NOSTALGIA

 

"The iron heart does not bleed. The iron wing does not break - they exist. Here and now."

\- DEATH NOTE

 

**NOSTALGIA; ONE - kaneki, ken**

 

Kaneki's fingers tangled in the blood wet indigo hair of Ayato Kirishima. He was helpless in his arms, bleeding out and defenseless. Ayato's kagune had been ripped out but Kaneki couldn't find it in himself to do it. He couldn't find it in himself to kill Ayato after all the suffering he had brought to him. Helping Aogiri, hurting Touka, destroying his only sense of stability and comfort. Ayato's death was something Kaneki had dreamed of at night, feeling the hot sticky blood gush through his fingers. The welcoming reassurance of his screams echoing through the unforgiving night. The thrill, adrenaline that pumped through his veins as he ripped out Ayato's kagune and bit into the putrid Ghoul flesh. Kaneki had wanted this; why was he hesitating? Ayato was bleeding out in his arms, knocking on death's door - and he couldn't find it in himself to seal the demon away in hell forever.

 

"Kaneki, why are you hesitating?"

 

And then it clicked under the scrutiny of the moon. Kaneki was hesitating because Ayato's death would change nothing. Ghouls would still murder, Humans would still die. Ghoul investigators would still hunt Ghouls . . . and his friends would still live in fear for the rest of their lives. The only way this cycle would change is if he got stronger and killed them all. All those who opposed him would die, but Ayato had been in his way. Why can’t he kill him? _It’s because nothing would change._

 

“Nothing would change, Ayato.” Kaneki croaked. “The world will still go round if you die or not. I will still be the One-Eyed Ghoul and you will still be in Aogiri. Even if you died, it’s not like anyone would care. Touka might but she’s already removed me and you from her heart,”

 

Kaneki let the cruel resolve wash over them. It’s not like he could do anything, Ayato was too far gone to be saved and he was too out of it to save either of them. Ayato’s voice then cut the deathly silence between them. “Will . . . Will I survive Kaneki?” Kaneki wistfully stared at the teen, taking in the raw beauty of a masterpiece he created.

 

“Not sure,” Ayato’s crimson tinted hand reached to brush away the scarlet stained locks. As Kaneki drank up Ayato’s features, he realized he wasn’t the only one at the end of their wits. Tears streamed down the broken boy’s face, a rare sight for Ayato. The words he uttered next were nothing short of the norm for Ayato, but maybe, if he wasn’t bleeding out on the floor - Kaneki would’ve laughed.

 

“You’re a fucking asshole, Kaneki  - I hate you so goddamn much, you should’ve died during that transplant,” Kaneki’s eye flitted from Ayato’s mangled body and the darkness that seemed to consume them in the alley way. “You’re in luck because I think so too, perhaps, if I turned out like one of Kanou’s failed experiments, I wouldn’t be in so much pain. . . It just might be better to die,” Now, Ayato was sobbing. “Fuckers like you deserve to die - I do too, after all, no one would care. We’re just Ghouls right?” Ayato’s gorey face weakly rose up from Kaneki’s blood stained chest. “Who the hell would care!”

 

“Touka once cared,” Kaneki watched as the harsh reality hit Ayato. Touka _did_ care. In another life, Touka loved them both. “. . . She did,” Ayato whimpered and Kaneki got front row seats as Ayato’s walls shattered. They crumbled down as Ayato realized it didn’t have to be this way, but it _was_ like this. It’s a shame that it’s too late to change it. It was also a shame that neither Kaneki or Ayato managed to hear the Ghoul Investigator, Amon, creep up on them taking advantage of the situation the S and SS ranked Ghouls were in.

 

“I finally found you One-Eye. Now, you’re at my mercy,” Amon grinned, his quinque out of the suitcase CCG Investigators carried.

 

A sensation that Kaneki thought he had long lost possession of erupted from his core, fear. Swallowing his panic, Kankei found refuge in the words he recently mumbled. “Perhaps, it was better that we died ages ago, but I have nothing to lose - you took it all away from me. So now I wonder, would it really be worth killing you? Are you worth it? After all, the world would still go round whether you are here or not,”

Amon chuckled, staring at the defenseless Ghouls on the concrete. “Big words from someone about to die,”

 

Kaneki glared at the male through his bangs, standing up with Ayato in his arms. “Is that me or you?” Ayato’s eyes whisked open, chapped lips parting to disclose words that would fall on deaf ears. “Leave me here to die, asshole - it’s not like I’ll heal properly anyway. . .I’d only hold you back,” Kaneki held the shorter male closer to his chest. “We’ll both die anyway, this bastard came with the intent to murder us both,”

 

Even though Kaneki knew he shouldn’t, he pulled out his Kagune, spreading his feet. The man had a Bikaku - if it was any similar to Ayato’s, Kaneki was sure to win. Kaneki glared at Ayato as he spoke once more. “Stop it Kaneki. For once listen to me, just . . . run. You’re weak from our fight and, and fighting with me in your arms will only hold you back,”

 

“Shut the hell up, Ayato, we’re both getting out of here alive.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kaneki’s brute strength was more than enough to overpower the Ghoul Investigator but Kaneki’s sheer willpower wasn’t enough to keep Ayato from bleeding out on the pavement. “Just a little while longer, Ayato,” Kaneki mumbled. Kaneki watched Ayato as he peered at him through his blurry vision. Fully aware that his faith in the white haired male disappearing as he watched his clothes cling to his skin, sticky with his blood. Kaneki exhaled as he reached his hideout, tending to Ayato in the dim of the twilight. Kaneki haphazardly tugged off Ayato’s clothes, taking in the nearly nude teen’s battered body. “Don’t stare at me, creep, take care of these wounds,” A faint flush dusted Kaneki’s cheeks as he cleaned the gore, dust, and blood off of him. A needle and string in hand, Kaneki sewed the deep gashes up. Gathering more supplies, he bandaged the thin cuts and placed band-aids on grazes. “Don’t worry, you’ll see the sun rise tomorrow, Ayato,” He whispered, carrying the tired teen to his bed. Tucking him in, Kaneki collapsed next to him. Ayato’s death would’ve changed nothing, but his mere existence flipped Kaneki’s world upside down.

  
  



	3. MELANCHOLY

"The iron heart does not bleed. The iron wing does not break - they exist. Here and now,"  
\- DEATH NOTE

 

**MELANCHOLY; TWO - kirishima, ayato**

Ayato rose to a warm, amber glow in an unfamiliar room."So you finally decided to wake up," Ayato sat up only to collapse back onto the mattress when a searing flash of pain shocked him. Glaring at the white-haired male in the room, Ayato stayed in his spot. "Fuck you,"

Kaneki walked over to the scowling teen. "Not a pleasant way to say hi to the person who saved your life, but I guess it'll do," Ayato's piercing black eyes watched Kaneki. "You're the person who got me like this now, help me up,"

Ayato watched Kaneki as he sighed, dragging his feet around the perimeter of the bed. Kaneki peeled back the covers and slid an arm under Ayato's legs and another on his back. Lifting up the male off of the bed, Kaneki walked Ayato to his 'living room'. Placing the injured Ghoul on the couch substitute, Kaneki sat down and started talking. "You're staying here for the meantime," Kaneki mused. "Unless you want to go back to Aogiri?"

Ayato bit his bottom lip. Aogiri would consider him dead because he hadn't returned from last night escapade and if he came back all stitched up they would consider him a traitor or maybe even a possible suspect. "No,"

Ayato's eyes trailed Kaneki as he put on a black wig and headed out with a basket of clothes. Ayato furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at the basket. Those were his clothes in there and these clean ones on him were - "That's good, I guess. . ." Kaneki made eye contact with Ayato before leaving. "Stay put, I'm just going around the corner to put my laundry in plus your messed up clothes and buy some coffee. I won't be gone for long so don't turn my apartment upside down,"

"This is an apartment? Looks more like a hole in the wall," Ayato scoffed. "And who the hell gave you permission to change my clothes," Kaneki brushed Ayato off, stepping out of the apartment. "Unlike you, I don't like blood on my bed," Ayato fumed at how easily Kaneki could dismiss him. Most people got infuriated at his antics and would yell back or at least retaliate. "Stupid fucking Kaneki,"

Ayato spent the supposed short time out doing absolutely nothing. Turns out, Kaneki rarely spent any time her so all Ayato could do was amuse himself with absolutely nothing. Kaneki didn't have a TV, nor did he have anything remotely entertaining. It's not like Ayato could stand up and explore; he was covered in wounds that throbbed with every twitch of his muscle and gashes that would start oozing with any given movement. Tiredly exhaling, Ayato laid his head down on the armrest. He was bored out of his mind, handicapped, and had nothing to do. Painfully uprighting himself, Ayato drowned himself in his thoughts. Kaneki took him in and now what; what would happen to them? Ayato doubted Kaneki knew everything about Ghouls: Did he know about their secondary gender? Did he know about Ghoul mates?

Relaxing his tense muscles, Ayato drifted off to sleep. He could worry about this later, he didn't have to keep himself up with nonexistent demons. After all, Kaneki was a half-ghoul, so he probably didn't have a secondary gender. . .

 

* * *

  
Ayato was woken up by the gentle creak of a door. He tiredly opened his eyes to be met with Kaneki walking into another room; a room that was hidden by an RC wall. "What the hell . . ." Ayato mumbled, uprighting himself with great difficulty. Kaneki turned to face him.

"So you're finally awake," Kaneki hummed. "I put the groceries in the other room - it's hidden by the RC wall because it makes this place look like a homeless person's house. Therefore if they ever come here, they won't find anything valuable. Besides, I'm planning on moving to the underground,"

Ayato nodded, collapsing back onto the couch. "So, I'm coming with you?" Kaneki raised an eyebrow at him, surprised that he hadn't snapped at him. "If you want to," Kaneki sat on the armrest on the other side of Ayato. "I also got you painkillers - take them if you want them," Ayato glared at Kaneki, narrowing his eyes at the male. Kaneki sighed, finally breaking under Ayato's harsh gaze. "I'll just get this over with; you're the Black Rabbit, right?"

Ayato skeptically nodded, taking the painkillers from Kaneki and swallowing them dry. "I was thinking that maybe we could team up - after all, Doves are going deeper and deeper into the 24th Ward so we would be unstoppable, my Rinkaku with your Bikaku," Kaneki stared down Ayato, watching the gears turn in his head. Ayato considered it, Kaneki was a force to be reckoned with. The both of them together was truly a nightmare; Ayato specializing in close-range and Kaneki in long-range attacks. Both of them were exceptionally powerful in hand to hand combat too. " . . . and we're both heavily sought after. Investigators can barely take one of us - both of us would be a monopoly in the Ghoul world."

They would be a monopoly. The trump card of the Ghoul world - it wasn't like Kaneki was the same Kaneki seven months ago. He faced Yamori's torture, Aogiri, Ghoul Investigators, Kanou's experiments and Rize. Kaneki definitely wasn't the soft Kaneki he met months ago. He was the human embodiment of a demon. He was put through hell and back and now he could potentially - no. Ayato was mortified at his thoughts, Kaneki was a half-ghoul and Ayato couldn't he promised himself he would never try to find a mate. He didn't want to become soft like Touka - trying to fit into a world that wasn't his. He couldn't even consider Kaneki a potential mate. All that was part of a fantasy that would never come true.

"I'll think about it," Ayato mumbled, burrowing himself into the couch as Kaneki left. Gritting his teeth, Ayato cursed at the white-haired male. "He should've died in that fucking transplant,"

 

 


	4. RUEFUL

"The iron heart that does not bleed. The iron wings that does not break - they exist. Here and now,"  
\- DEATHNOTE

 

RUEFUL; THREE - kaneki, ken

Kaneki visibly relaxed as he left the room Ayato was in. He had thought the feisty teen would cuss at him for thinking of such a ridiculous plan, but really, the Doves would be appalled at the fact that an SS and S ranked Ghoul teamed up. Not only would they flood the 24th ward, but they would also assign their best to them. And if things worked out, they would consume and exterminate them. If they succeeded, they would send the CCG running back to their HQ with their tails between their legs.

It would be even better if they could get Nishio or Banjou with them - Kaneki halted his thoughts in his tracks. That was asking too much of Ayato. If he barely trusted him, why would he put his life in the hands of someone from Anteiku? Kaneki rested on his bed reviewing his thoughts. If he and Ayato did become a team, they should make their debut soon enough. That very concept pushed Kaneki into leaving the room to check Ayato's physical health. Since he was a Ghoul, his stitches, cuts, and minor wounds should be healed by now. Seeing Ayato still laying on the couch made Kaneki feel uneasy; the teenage Ghoul was always doing something.

"Hey, can you take off your shirt for a second?" Kaneki breathed, grabbing his first aid kit. "I need to check those wounds,"

Ayato raised an eyebrow at him before tugging Kaneki's sweatshirt off his torso. Kaneki gently pushed Ayato down so he could check the stitches and as he thought, the stitches were healed. Wielding a knife in his dominant hand, Kaneki ripped out the stitches. "Are you trying to kill me? Why didn't you use those needles?" Ayato grumbled.

Kaneki sent a threatless glare Ayato's way. "You're a Ghoul, knives won't hurt you," Ayato huffed while Kaneki redressed his wounds, a comfortable sullenness rising between them. Then, Ayato decided to break the calm, his words reassuring Kaneki. "I would like to join you,"

"Then, would you like to go out to feast tonight?" Kaneki questioned, gathering the soaked bandages. A devilish smirk appeared on Ayato's lips. "Of course,"

* * *

 

The pair set out into the daunting chill of the night sky. A mask hid their features, stowing the devilish intent to kill away from civilian's eyes. Kaneki simpered behind his veil; he could already smell the savory humans beneath him. He gave Ayato a sideways glance, ready to jump into the array of buildings under them.

"You ready?" He uttered from behind the disguise. He relished in Ayato's approval. Joy seeped into his bones as Ayato hummed a small yes. Kaneki stood up, looking down at the people.

"Time to make our debut,"

By the time they were done, they had murdered enough people to sate Aogiri. Their hands had turned scarlet with the juices of dozens of bodies. Kaneki and Ayato went on a spree - they became binge eaters for a night. This was against Kaneki's morals, but he couldn't stop. There was something so compelling of biting someone's throat out or counting how many bones they could break before the person passed out from absolute shock.

Some would say that the streets flushed with red for a night - bodies littered every corner. But to Kaneki and Ayato, it was paradise. They ate to their heart's content, even that wasn't what made it so enjoyable. It was they didn't have to do it by themselves. Kaneki could glance up from a corpse and see Ayato staring back at him from a distance, not the shadows. That was enough to make Kaneki go crazy. He didn't even know why he was so drawn to the raven.

That somber period that inflicted horror and grief to thousands was because two Ghouls let go; two troubled people forgetting all their problems for one night. It brought a blanket of calamity to Kaneki that Ayato was there, and that he was there for him. So as they left the streets of the 24th ward, Kaneki remembered that tonight was the only time he'd be able to experience something as genuine as this.

"Let's go home, Ayato," Kaneki smiled as he grabbed the younger Ghoul's hand. He expected Ayato to pull away and cuss him out for touching him instead, Ayato squeezed Kaneki's russet tinted hands.

"Yeah,"

 

[a/n]  
i'm so so sorry for not updating !!!  
\- magiclollies


	5. SOLACE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which ayato and kaneki laugh at the media's reaction to the killings.

"The iron heart that does not bleed. The iron wing that does not break. They exist - here and now,"

\- DEATHNOTE

**SOLACE; FOUR - kirishima, ayato**

 

Ayato woke up to sun filtering through the blinds of an unfamiliar room. Coffee rose up in the air, settling on the tip of his tongue as he realized he was alone. "Kaneki?" Ayato murmured, rubbing exhaustion out of his eyes.

A mop of alabaster locks appeared in the doorframe. "You summoned me?"

Something hitched in Ayato's throat. It prevented him from asking the Ghoul in front of him about his sleep.  _ Did he enjoy last night? Was he alright? What did the Investigators say?  _ Instead of caving, Ayato bottled up the sensations that erupted within him. Huffing, Ayato reverted back to his usual demeanor. "So that's where your shitty face was,"

"Drop the attitude, will you? You said you were going to the underground with me, so cooperate." Kaneki shot back as he disappeared, leaving Ayato distressed. Ayato groaned while he reviewed his options. Cooperating meant letting his walls collapse - something Ayato couldn't afford to do. But if he did let Kaneki in, he knew he'd trust him too much. And trust was something not everyone deserved. Ayato sunk into Kaneki's sheet's, letting frustration wash over him.

"I fucking hate you,"

* * *

 

**short, i know, but im trying to update all my book on ao3 and wp  
** **\- magiclollies**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> what did you guys think? CHAPTERS WILL NOT BE THIS SHORT this is the prologue.  
> \- magic lollies


End file.
